Welcome to Silent Hill
by Miku Hanato
Summary: AU. Silent Hill, Sebuah kota terkutuk yang diselimuti misteri. Sebuah kota kecil, dimana mimpi dan khayalan mengerikanmu menjadi kenyataan. Sanggupkah kau bertahan hidup disana? Terutama saat semua menjadi gelap gulita. Suck at summary. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Trailer

Author note: Hi minna! saya kembali.. dengan fict abal! (bangga?) hm, kali ini terinspirasi dari game dan film Silent Hill (walaupun sudah ada author lain yang membuat SH dalam fandom ini, tetapi author berusaha untuk membuatnya berbeda.). Author ngga pernah main gamenya tapi nonton doang di youtube. Ga berani soalnya hehe. Kalo filmnya sih udah pernah nonton n ngeri banget gila O_O sampe ngga bisa tidur nontonnya haha. Trus, ini trailernya kali ini author pake sudut pandang orang kedua. Ya, author tau itu aneh tapi ngga ada salahnya kan mencoba? :) di trailernya ini baru menjelaskan suasana SH tuh kayak gimana. enjoy! And.. review! XD

Welcome to Silent Hill

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate: T (mungkin bakalan naik)

.

Genre: Horror, Mystery

Warning: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, OOC, SUDUT PANDANG ORANG KEDUA.

.

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

Welcome to Silent Hill

_**TRAILER**_

Kau berdiri disana, mencoba menajamkan pandanganmu keseluruh arah, kau sangat ketakutan.

_Dimana ini?_

Pandanganmu terbatas karena terhalang kabut tebal dari seluruh arah lalu ada hal yang sangat aneh juga, dan kau menyadarinya.

Kenapa di udara bisa ada debu?

Pantas saja orang bilang tempat ini tempat terkutuk.

Dilihat, kota ini nampak biasa saja layaknya kota kecil biasa.

Brookhaven hospital, Nathan pharmacy, ataupun Midwich Highschool.

Hanya itu yang baru kau lihat.

"_Halo, ada orang disana?"_

Kau mendobrak paksa pintu sekolah Midwich.

Kau belum tahu, apa yang menunggumu di dalam.

Yang kau tahu hanyalah.. kau sendirian, di tengah kegelapan.

Sekolah Midwich tampak tak terawat.

Pintu rusak.

Lampu mati lalu menyala.

Lantai banyak yang retak.

Seperti sudah ditinggalkan puluhan tahun lalu.

Mengerikan.

Kali ini, matamu mengarah ke sebuah senter tergeletak di depanmu.

Senter tersebut masih berfungsi dan kau tahu dirimu beruntung.

Kau bernafas lega.

Kemudian, kau melangkahkan kakimu untuk menjelajahi sekolah Midwich lebih dalam lagi.

Tahukah kau tempat ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukmu?

Kau tidak tahu, dilihat dari wajahmu yang polos.

Tanpa kau sadari, tangan dan kakimu bergetar hebat.

Ya, nikmatilah mimpi burukmu.

_NGUUUUUNNGGG_

Setelah mendengar suara tersebut, pertanyaan mulai muncul di benakmu.

Suara apa itu?

_Kreeek_

Lantai yang kau berdiri sekarang mulai mengelupas perlahan diikuti tembok disekitarmu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Semua menjadi gelap gulita.

_Srak_

Kau mendengar bunyi aneh dibelakangmu, tapi kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Oh iya, senter!

_Klik_

Tunggu.. masih belum jelas apa yang kau lihat..

Lampu senter tersebut perlahan meredup.

Baterainya habis.

Ketakutan mulai menguasaimu saat seluruh sel tubuhmu memperingatkanmu untuk berlari sekarang juga.

Ada _SESUATU_ disana.

_SESUATU_, yang pasti bukan manusia.

Kau ingin melarikan diri, tetapi depanmu hanyalah tembok.

Jalan buntu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kau mengenggam sentermu erat-erat.

Walaupun tidak hidup, namun masih ada gunanya.

_CRAAAT!_

Berhasil..

Kau membunuh _SESUATU_ tersebut.

Hanya dengan memukulkan sentermu sekuat tenaga diseluruh tubuh _SESUATU_ tersebut.

Kau tahu itu sudah mati, karena darah mengalir di lantai.

Apa itu juga pantas disebut darah?

Kau bernafas lega.

Namun, kesenanganmu tidak bertahan lama sewaktu kau melihat belasan-tidak mungkin puluhan _SESUATU_ di depanmu.

Ada yang berteriak.

Ada yang meminta tolong.

Semua pasang mata hampa mengarah padamu.

Mereka mengerikan.

Kulit mereka hanyalah daging.

Dan mereka tidak memiliki tangan.

Mata mereka kosong.

"_KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu.

Selamat datang di..

Silent Hill.

**COMING SOON**

Author note: Hosh! Ngetik ini setengah jem ternyata O_O' pegel.. ueh. Ya, author tau.. GAJE kan? Author cuma pengen buatnya "beda" di trailer. Seakan-akan readers yang baca beneran ada di SH. Err.. mungkin feel horrornya ngga dapet ya? Tolong maklumi.. author masih newbie disini. Author tau fict ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi.. author mohon review/ataupun kritikannya yang membangun. Author menerima flame, tetapi bukan flame dengan hanya isi makian (ga akan author tanggapi itu -_-) oh ya.. boleh juga **REQUEST PAIR**! Tapi ada syaratnya..! no yaoi.. no yuri.. sorry, buat para fujoshi (padahal author sendiri fujoshi walaupun masih tingkat newbie xD) author tidak bisa membuat fict seperti ituu =_= jadi author hanya menerima request pair straight. Sekali lagi..

boleh minta reviewnya?

Makin banyak review, makin cepet apdet! ;D

See you again, minna! ^^~


	2. The Beginning

Author note: akhirnya.. ini fict kuapdet juga! Maaf kalo updatenya lama.. yah inilah nasib orang yang yang gak punya laptop /computer ToT hiks! DX ah, daripada author ngebacot mending langsung aja yah minna :D

Welcome to Silent Hill

Chapter 2: The Beginning

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T (mungkin bakalan naik)

Genre: Horror, Mystery

.

Warning: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, MISSTYPO, OOC, ALUR CEPET, KURANG HORROR!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

TYPO EDITED + TRAILER ADDED

.

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Suara langkah kaki memecah kesunyian. Sunyi.. bahkan suara sekecil pun dapat terdengar dari seluruh arah. Pemilik suara langkah kaki itu terdiam pasrah. Kakinya mulai sakit karena terlalu lama berlari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekitar, sebuah lorong kereta bawah tanah telah ia telusuri daritadi. Gelap dan sunyi, itulah tempat itu._

_Hanya secercah cahaya yang dapat menembus sela-sela tempat itu. Walau hanya setitik, gadis itu masih bisa bernafas lega, menganggap dirinya beruntung. Mungkin tidak beruntung seperti orang lain, tetapi beruntung kalau ia masih hidup. Kakinya yang sakit itu diistirahatkan dengan duduk di pojok lorong. Ia meringkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua sikunya._

_Senyum terlukis diwajahnya, mengingat keluarga dan teman-temannya yang menunggunya pulang. Pulang.. ke rumah. Hanya saja satu pertanyaan di hatinya yang sangat susah ia jawab. Dapatkah ia pulang? Itulah pertanyaan tersulit yang ia harus jawab. Hampir ia pasrah, bila saja ia tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang mengharapkannya pulang._

_Ingin menangis rasanya. Namun, gadis itu berusaha untuk kuat. Berusaha untuk mengalahkan ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia yakin ia bisa dan harapan itu sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh di hatinya. Kaki mungil itu berdiri lagi ditambah dengan wajahnya yang yakin. Dengan berani, gadis itu mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Cahaya lampu yang agak remang di lorong itu tidak masalah baginya. Selama, masih ada harapan apapun bisa ia kalahkan. Semangatnya yang membara semakin membuat gadis itu yakin dan yakin. Tetapi, sepertinya keyakinan itu tidak akan bertahan lama._

"_Khaak!" terdengar suara gagak terbang diikuti burung-burung lain. Kepakan sayap terdengar sangat jelas baginya. Yang tadinya ia yakin, sekarang mata indahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Kepakan sayap-sayap burung itu makin membuatnya ngeri dan ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya sampai ia benar-benar berlari._

_NGUUUUUUUNNGGG_

'_Suara itu..' gadis itu melotot ketakutan sambil terus berlari. Satu persatu lampu remang yang berada di lorong itu padam. Terus, gadis itu memaksakan kakinya hingga sampai ke lampu terakhir. Tapi, terlambat. Bahkan lampu terakhir pun sudah padam. Takut, dirinya takut hingga air mata mulai mengalir. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk diam. Entah, perasaannya atau bukan tetapi gadis itu merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya._

_Tidak jelas sesuatu itu, akan tetapi rasa penasaran yang berlebihan mendorongnya untuk menoleh. Satu nafas panjang dan.._

"_AAAAHHHH!" gadis itu berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Rupanya, sosok yang ia kira manusia adalah salah besar. Mungkin apa yang ia lihat juga tidak pantas disebut 'manusia sempurna'. Memang tubuhnya terlihat seperti manusia, tetapi di mata semua orang itu hanyalah seonggok daging yang bercampur jadi satu._

_Daging merah segar, tanpa pembungkus kulit. Ngeri, apalagi sosok itu makin mendekat dengan matanya yang kosong hampa. Seakan-akan seperti dicongkel dan kulitnya di kupas habis, juga organ tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Kengerian gadis itu bertambah sewaktu, sosok aneh tersebut bertambah dan mereka mulai bermunculan dari lantai, parahnya lagi mereka mengeluarkan suara. Seperti berteriak 'kepanasan'._

_Sebelum gadis itu dapat berlari lagi, salah satu dari mereka telah mencengkram kaki mulusnya yang mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh tak berdaya. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang sudah sakit semua, susah untuknya untuk berdiri, padahal sosok-sosok mengerikan itu mulai mengerumuni tubuhnya. Pasrah.. gadis itu pasrah sewaktu melihat ada yang membawa pisau besar dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajahnya. Sosok itu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk membelah habis tubuh gadis itu lalu.._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit ngeri. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah lalu ia bernafas lega. 'H.. hanya mimpi.' Batin gadis itu bersyukur, tubuhnya masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Akhir-akhir ini memang mimpi sial tersebut sering menghantuinya. Berada di kota aneh, dikejar-kejar makhluk mengerikan dan kejadian mengerikan lainnya. Entah kenapa, tetapi rasanya seperti ia benar-benar dipanggil ke kota itu. Parahnya lagi, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama kota yang barusan ia mimpikan.

'Mimpi sialan!' batinnya kesal, seraya merapikan tempat tidurnya. Cahaya pagi yang menembus jendela kamarnya membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Inilah dunia yang ia cintai. Dunia yang penuh cahaya dan kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan mimpi tadi, dimana dunia menjadi sunyi, penuh kebohongan dan dingin.

Ya, inilah kehidupan Sakura Haruno. Bukan gadis yang hebat, hanya gadis biasa berusia 16 tahun yang benci film horror, thriller dan sebagainya. Hanya gadis yang tinggal di apartemen kecil pemberian kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Hidup memang terasa begitu pedih untuknya, namun.. ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Apapun alasannya! Gadis yang tangguh, memang. Hidup sendirian di apartemen bukan masalah baginya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlengkapan yang ada.

Tok

Tok

"Sakura, udah bangun belom?" terdengar suara ketukan di luar apartemen kecilnya. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara Tenten, teman baiknya. Karena rumah Tenten berdekatan dengan apartemen Sakura, jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Iya, sebentar!" balas Sakura, kemudian menoleh kearah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan tepat 6.50. 'Shit!' umpatnya kesal dalam hati. Kesal, karena mimpi sialan tersebut ia jadi bangun terlambat. Padahal jam 7.00 kelas sudah masuk dan bila ia terlambat, poinnya bisa di minus. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berlari ke kamar mandi, hanya mencuci wajahnya karena tidak sempat mandi. Memakai seragamnya secepat mungkin, menyambar roti dari kulkas lalu dengan tergesa-gesa mencapai gagang pintu.

"Lama.." keluh Tenten sewaktu sahabatnya tiba di depan pintu. Tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang memiliki cepol 2 itu, Sakura memakai sepatu dan langsung berlari kearah mobil biru miliknya. Itu adalah mobil yang diberikan orangtuanya sebelum meninggal. Walaupun belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai – apalagi tidak punya SIM – Sakura selalu memiliki alasan untuk mengelabui polisi-polisi yang berjaga.

Tenten melotot ke sahabatnya itu, "Kau mau ngebut?". Sakura menatap jam mobil yang kini menunjukkan 6.55. 5 menit lagi ke sekolah, padahal masih sekitar 2 kilometer dari apartemennya. Daripada terlambat, terpaksa ia melakukannya. Dilukislah senyum menyeringai di wajah gadis itu.

"Apa boleh buat," ujarnya sambil menekan gas dan langsung melaju tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Tenten hanya berpegangan erat di kursi sambil menatap ngeri sahabatnya yang suka ngebut itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Speedometer mobil menunjukkan sudah hampir lewat 115 kilometer per jam tetapi masih saja melaju dan melaju. Tindakan yang berbahaya, untungnya jalan tersebut hanya lurus, tidak berkelok-kelok ataupun berbatu.

NGGIIIIKKK

Jam mobil menunjukkan tepat 7.01. 'Terlambat 1 menit juga masih ditoleransi lah!' batin gadis yang suka mengebut itu cuek sambil memarkir mobilnya. Ia keluar bersamaan dengan Tenten, berlari ke gerbang SMA Konoha, dan disanalah, seorang guru piket dengan pulpen merah beserta catatannya meminus nilai Sakura dan Tenten sebanyak -4.

'Semua ini gara-gara mimpi sialan itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura bosan bukan main memperhatikan pelajaran fisika yang tengah dijelaskan Kakashi-sensei. Pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran yang sangat ia benci. Kadang-kadang, ia berpikir kenapa di dunia ini harus ada pelajaran sial itu? Kini, matanya beralih ke jam kelas yang terpampang di depannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2.48. 2 menit lagi menuju kebebasan. Serasa ingin mencepatkan waktu dengan hanya melotot. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. 'Khayalan bodoh,' ia membatin sambil terus menunggu.

Sambil menunggu, gadis itu menatap keluar jendela. Tempat duduknya di paling belakang dekat jendela jadi ia bisa melihat keluar sesuka hati tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi. Menatapi pemandangan indahnya kota Konoha. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, dengan orang-orang yang ramah. Benar-benar kota idaman.

Ditambah dengan salju yang sebentar lagi akan turun mengingatkannya kepada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dimana orangtuanya sering mengajaknya bermain salju bersama-sama. Jika saja mereka masih ada, mungkin Sakura dapat tertawa senang bersama mereka.. namun, sepertinya jalan takdir berbelok. Karena suatu kejadian.. mereka menghilang, entah kemana. Banyak orang berkata kalau mereka mati. Dengan sangat terpaksa, gadis itu hanya bisa membisu sewaktu mendengar kenyataan pahit tersebut.

KRRRIIINNGGG!

Bunyi bel sekolah memecah lamunan Sakura. Dilihatnya, guru dan teman-temannya sudah berhamburan keluar semua seakan keluar dari neraka. Dengan malas, gadis yang paling terakhir keluar itu mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan kearah lokernya yang tidak jauh. Sesampainya disana, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Apa dia terlambat keluar atau memang teman-temannya sudah pergi semua?

Koridor loker yang biasanya ramai kini sepi. Tetapi ia tetap berpikir positif, mungkin semuanya sudah pulang. Sakura berjalan kearah lokernya yang berwarna ungu, dan seperti biasanya mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk dibawa pulang tak lupa dengan _handphone_ miliknya. Di SMA Konoha mengharuskan semua telepon genggam harus ditaruh di loker. Bila nekat, konsekuensinya adalah disita.

Barang-barang sudah ia masukkan kedalam tas hitamnya dan Sakura mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Ternyata teman-temannya sedang mengerjai seseorang di lantai 1. Mereka benar-benar sudah merencanakan semua ini. 'Kasihan orang itu,' batin Sakura iba. Tampak seorang gadis, yang sebaya dengannya dilempari telur dan tepung hingga ia batuk-batuk. Mata _lavender _miliknya mengisyaratkan untuk menolongnya. Tubuh lemah gadis itu terjatuh di hadapan semua orang dan salah satu dari mereka, menyiramnya dengar air panas, hingga gadis malang itu berteriak kesakitan.

Lagi-lagi salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut indigonya lalu menyiksanya lagi dengan memukulkan _baseball bat_ ke sekujur tubuhnya hingga membiru. "Hh.." gadis malang itu merintih kesakitan dan memohon kepada siapa pun untuk menolongnya. Sebisa mungkin ia julurkan tangannya yang sudah dibanjiri darah itu, "T.. tolong.." bisiknya kesakitan. Name tag yang terpasang di kerah seragamnya terlihat sedikit.

Hinata Hyuuga, 11.3

Baru saja Sakura ingin menolongnya, tetapi orang-orang yang sempat memukul Hinata tadi mengancamnya, ingin memukul Sakura. "Kau.. Jangan ikut campur," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura mendengus kesal dan ia menyesal telah meninggalkan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Ingin sekali ia menolongnya, tetapi resikonya, ialah yang akan menjadi korban mereka. Tak disangka bahwa teman-temannya sekejam itu. Dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, Sakura itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah.

'Maafkan aku.'

TO BE CONTINUED..

Next chapter..

**TRAILER**

Hey, kau tahu lagu itu?

Ring around the rosy's..

Like a.. huh? Kau lupa lirik selanjutnya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Ashes.. ashes and the all fall..

_CRAAAASHHHH!_

Down.

Author note: SIAAALAAANN! Kok alurnya jadi cepet gini yah? T_T saya ga bakat buat fict horror. Mungkin kurang serem dan horrornya nggak kerasa, yah? Btw, Sasuke muncul chapter depan. Buat Azuka Kanahara-senpai, Itachi juga bakal ada, mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi.. gpp kan? O.o' *ngumpet*

Trus, kenapa saya pilih SasuSaku? Tadinya saya mau pilih NaruHina.. tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir.. kayanya sifatnya ntar jadi OOC (entah, ga jelas kenapa tapi saya rasa kayak gitu).. jadi gomenne yang request pair lain.. T.T buat Aka no Shika-senpai, ShikaTema bakal kumunculin, mungkin sekitar 2 chapter depan ^^-

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada orang yang telah mereview fict ini.. review kalian adalah semangat untuk saya :D

123

Aka no Shika

Michiru no Akasuna

sava kaladze

Azuka Kanahara

Puffy Miyaa

Tsukimori Raisa

Black Card

AkatsukiImaginaryBlue

Safira Love SasuNaru

qwerty

btw, ini.. saya kasih beberapa omake ^^-

1. disekolah saya kalau telat beneran di minus. pake sistem poin soalnya -_-

2. loker saya warna ungu, sama kayak Sakura xD

3. dulu saya juga pernah duduk dibelakang trus deket jendela hahaha.. -readers: ga penting-

4. saya juga benci pelajaran fisika, sama kayak Sakura di fict ini :3

5. oh ya, soal peraturan hp yang harus ditaro di loker itu.. beneran ada di sekolah saya..

nah, itu aja omake dari chapter ini ^^-

saya tahu, kalau di fict saya banyak kekurangannya.. jadi, bolehkah review? Saya menerima kritikan, bukan flame. Thanks! ^^-

sekali lagi..

boleh.. minta..

review? X3 makin banyak, makin cepet update! XD


	3. Mysterious Call

Em.. minna maaf lama update lagi sibuk nih hehe *plakk*

Welcome to Silent Hill

Mysterious Call

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rate: T

Genre: horror, mystery

.

Warning: alur cepet, AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, MISSTYPO D::..

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Baru saja Sakura ingin menolongnya, tetapi orang-orang yang sempat memukul Hinata tadi mengancamnya, ingin memukul Sakura. "Kau.. Jangan ikut campur," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura mendengus kesal dan ia menyesal telah meninggalkan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Ingin sekali ia menolongnya, tetapi resikonya, ialah yang akan menjadi korban mereka. Tak disangka bahwa teman-temannya sekejam itu. Dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, Sakura itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah.

'Maafkan aku.'

Gadis berambut pink itu telah pergi, meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo yang hampir tidak berdaya di lantai. Tetesan air mata pun mulai berjatuhan, melewati pipinya yang sudah melepuh lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Tidak! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" jerit Hinata ngeri. Hanyalah 1 harapan yang gadis itu ingin dikabulkan. Seseorang, selamatkan dia.

Namun, sayangnya harapan itu tidak akan terkabul. Nampak, seseorang yang memukulnya tadi menyeringai. Ia berjalan kecil sambil menenteng 1 ember berisi…. bensin? Rencananya bisa dibilang mengerikan. Ember itu disiram kepada gadis malang di depannya.

_Byuurr!_

Bukannya malah menolong, justru semua anak mentertawakannya. Mereka semua merasa terhibur dengan aktrasi-aktrasi sadis yang ditontonkan tepat di mata mereka. Dimana sang korban disiksa habis-habisan. Tidak ada aneh dengan si korban, padahal.

Ia bukanlah pembunuh, ia bukanlah psikopat, maupun hal-hal mengerikannya. Ia hanyalah gadis yang selalu sendiri dan tidak punya teman, Hinata Hyuuga. Perekonomian keluarganya juga pas-pasan. Hal istimewa darinya? Mungkin hanya wajahnya yang cantik dan kepintarannya.

Ratusan pasang mata menatap gadis itu jijik sambil terus tertawa, "Bakar dia! Bakar!" provokator memulai aksinya yang diikuti semua murid. Tidak memperlukan waktu lama agar semuanya meminta ia untuk di bakar.

Mata lavender gadis itu mengarah lurus keatas, menatap jarum jam yang menunjukkan tepat jam 3 sore. Jam dimana para guru-guru dan petugas lainnya sedang beristirahat di gedung satunya yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, sakit, perih, dan perasaan lainnya bercampur jadi 1 dalam tubuhnya.

Padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa. Mungkin ada satu lagi alasan ini yang membuatnya dibenci semua orang.

Kekuatan mengerikan yang ia miliki. Orang-orang menganggap gadis itu terkutuk. Semuanya berawal saat ia menghidupkan kupu-kupu mati di taman sekolah. Tepat pada itu juga seseorang tak sengaja melihatnya dan menyebarluaskan berita buruk tersebut ke satu kota.

Hinata sendiri sadar bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan aneh, kekuatan yang tidak sembarang orang miliki.. tetapi gadis itu memilih untuk tetap diam, demi kebaikannya sendiri.

1 menit telah berlalu dan tiba saatnya sang penyiksa untuk mengakhiri atraksinya. Adegan penutup yang bagus memang dibutuhkan itulah alasannya mengapa ia mengeluarkan sebatang korek api dari kantongnya. Setelah membuat api kecil berdansa di ujung korek tentunya rencana selanjutnya sudah gampang di prediksi.

BLAAARR

Dalam sekejap api telah menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia mengerang, dan berteriak tetapi justru itu malah membuat tawaan orang-orang semakin liar. Hinata kini bersinar karena api, kulitnya mulai meleleh sedangkan matanya sedikit mulai sedikit mulai mengantuk. Mereka gila. Gila, bahkan mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Walaupun ia sudah mati, dendamnya tetap mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu angin berhembus begitu kencang hingga jendela kamar Sakura tertutup lalu terbuka lagi. Gadis itu merasa angin tersebut begitu menusuk. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis tadi yang ia temui telah meninggal sekarang.

Sakura mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan sekujur rambut pinknya yang masih basah karena habis keramas. Bulir-bulir air yang jatuh terlihat sedang menandakan sesuatu namun gadis itu masih tidak peka. Sakura berjalan kecil ke jendelanya yang semakin cepat terbuka dan tertutupnya untuk menutupnya agar tidak berisik.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Ingin beristirahat karena lelah.. beru saja mata _emerald_nya akan tertutup ketika ia mendengar ringtone _handphone_nya berbunyi di bawah bantal. Sakura meraih handphone tersebut dan tanpa melihat layar ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

Hening untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Apa penelepon tersebut sengaja mengisengi Sakura?

_Kresek_

Bukanlah jawaban yang gadis itu dapat, melainkan suara aneh di telepon tersebut. Suara tersebut menyerupai radio yang rusak.. tetapi tetap saja, itu tidak wajar, "_Sakura..!_" tidak perlu waktu lebih lama lagi ketika si penelepon membuka suaranya.

"Ini siapa ya?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di tempat tidur. Sebelum penelepon tersebut mengeluarkan satu kata lagi Sakura melihat layar handphonenya sejenak, "No number?"

"_Sakura! Ini ibu!"_

"IBU?" nafas Sakura memburu dan matanya membelalak tak percaya. Ingin putus rasanya jantung gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu? Ia tidak percaya namun suara yang barusan tadi ia dengar telah membuktikan semua kebohongan yang ada. "Ibu dimana?" Sakura tak peduli, tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan, 'Ibu kemana saja?' dan lain-lain. Jadi langsung _to the point._

"_Ibu ada di.."_ kata-katanya terputus. _"Silent Hill. Sakura, tolong ibu!"_

TULULUUUT

Sakura kaget bukan main. Teleponnya langsung terputus. Gadis itu merasa aneh sejenak, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang paling kecil dan dalam mengatakan, 'Jangan kesana.' dan sebagainya. Tetapi bagian yang lain menyuruhnya untuk menemui wanita yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Rindu, mungkin?

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mengambil _handphone_ dan kunci mobilnya. Sudah saatnya ia pergi.. ke _Silent Hill_. Wajar bagi gadis itu untuk terlalu terburu-buru. Semua itu demi menemui ibunya, bukan? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa ia menyesal telah menyalakan mobil, melihat peta, dan kakinya mulai menginjak gas.

Ternyata Sakura memang punya nyali yang besar, ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia dengar.

_Silent Hill.._

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi jalan malam itu. Jalan tol aneh yang ia sedang lewati sekarang begitu menjanggal dan sunyi. Saking sunyinya yang terdengar hanyalah suara ban mobil yang berperang dengan kasarnya jalan. Untuk menghemat bensin, Sakura mematikan AC dan membuka jendela sehingga angin dingin masuk. Bensin memang sangat diperlukan apalagi jarak antara Konoha dengan _Silent Hill_ yang bisa dikatakan lumayan jauh.

Apalagi di peta tidak ada kota yang bertuliskan _Silent Hill. _Bahkan untuk berada disini pun ia mengikuti nalurinya. Suasana terasa sangat mencekam dengan gadis itu satu-satunya yang berada di jalan. Jalan tol yang aneh dan terlalu sepi.

_BRRUUMM_

Sakura tersenyum lega dan memarkir mobilnya di tempat perhentian yang langsung terlihat oleh matanya. Ada tempat perhentian mobil disana. Terdapat restoran kecil juga tempat mengisi bensin, merupakan ide yang bagus bila ia menepi mobilnya sejenak lalu turun untuk mencari informasi tentang _Silent Hill._

_Klek_

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang pelayan ramah ketika Sakura memasuki restoran. "Mau pesan apa?" timpal pelayan berambut pirang dan diikat satu tersebut.

"Um.. kopi saja," balas Sakura santai sambil duduk dan menopang dagunya. Gadis itu melihat-lihat sekitar ketika pelayan tersebut membawakan pesanannya. Pelayanan yang lumayan cepat, pikirnya. "Silakan dinikmati," ujar Ino, nama pelayan tersebut.

Sebelum gadis itu pergi Sakura telah mencengkram tangannya, "Tunggu," sahut Sakura. "Apa kau tahu tentang kota _Silent Hill?_"

_PRAAANGG!_

"Ino, hati-hati dong!" jerit Sai dari kejauhan ketika gadis itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol meja kaca di sebelahnya. "A.. Maaf!" balas Ino sambil membereskan, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kota itu? Aku benar-benar harus pergi kesana.."

Mata _sapphire_ Ino membelalak ngeri, bisa dilihat ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya, "Untuk apa kau ingin kesana?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Tolong, Bantu aku!" Sakura memohon sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Hanya sekedar minuman yang membuatnya agar tidak mengantuk di jalan. "Tapi…" bisik Ino.

"Tolonglah! Aku akan membayarmu berapa pun!" balas Sakura dengan nada tinggi kemudian ia meraih dompetnya lalu segera dicegah oleh gadis berambut pirang tersebut, "Ja.. jangan! Baiklah, aku akan beri tahu dimana kota itu. Tetapi.. resiko berada di tanganmu, setuju?" Ino menatap Sakura serius.

Sakura mengangguk, bahkan ia tidak menanyai 'resiko' apa yang ia akan hadapi nantinya, "Terima kasih,"gadis itu tersenyum senang. Ino menarik nafas panjang, "Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini bila kau menggunakan mobil. Mungkin sekitar 10 kilometer. Ikuti jalan tol di luar dan jangan lupa. Berhati-hatilah.." jelas Ino panjang lebar dengan penekanan di kata 'berhati-hatilah'.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian membayar harga kopi yang tadi ia pesan, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih," kata Sakura lalu meninggalkan Ino yang hanya dapat mematung melihat kepergian pelanggannya, "Semoga beruntung," gadis itu pun melipat tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya keras.

Sakura kembali menuju mobilnya yang ia tepi dekat pemberhentian tersebut namun sebelum ia dapat melangkah lebih jauh seorang polisi yang berjaga langsung menghampirinya, "Mau kemana?" tanya polisi berambut emo tersebut, Sakura mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura pun memasuki mobilnya, memanaskannya sebentar, kemudian mulai menyetir tanpa memperhatikan polisi tadi membuntutinya dari belakang. Suasana mencekam tersebut datang kembali. Sakura merasa agak takut tetapi ia menghiraukannya dan tetap menyetir. Mata gadis itu menatap radio tak jauh darinya lalu menyalakannya demi mengusir kesunyian.

Bukannya siaran radio yang ia dapat tetapi malah suara aneh. Suara aneh yang sama ketika ia ditelepon ibunya sore tadi.

_Kresek_

Aneh bukan main padahal radio tersebut baru dibelinya dan sewaktu dicoba sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan. Tetapi ini..? seakan-akan tempat tersebut benar-benar sangat jauh dari jangkauan komunikasi.

_Kresek_

_Ngiiiinnnggg_

Suaranya aneh dan seram sehingga Sakura mematikannya. Mungkin memang tidak ada sinyal, pikir gadis itu sambil terus memainkan tangannya di atas setir. Ada papan tepat di depannya juga jalan yang terbelah dari 2.

Tertulis, disana, _Silent Hill_, 8 kilometer lagi, papan di sebelah kanannya juga tertulis, Suna – gakure 5 kilometer lagi. Tanpa berpikir pun Sakura membelokkan setirnya kearah kiri, ke tempat yang memang akan ia tuju dari awal.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik ketika Sakura mulai menyadari seseorang mengekorinya dari belakang, polisi yang tadi! "Sial," bisik Sakura sambil melihat kebelakang lalu menepi mobilnya. Tentunya polisi tersebut juga menepikan motornya dekat Sakura kemudian turun.

_Tok_

_Tok_

Ia mengetuk jendela kaca mobil Sakura, "Ini daerah terlarang. Tolong putar mobilmu sekarang juga," ia memperingati. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan mana mungkin ia sudah menyetir sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi? Benar-benar buang waktu.

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya!" jerit Sakura usil lalu menginjak gas yang hamper membuat Sasuke Uchiha, polisi tersebut terhempas ke belakang. "Cih.." ia kembali ke motornya lalu mengejar Sakura lagi. Rupanya Sakura juga tidak mau kalah ketika kaca spionnya memantulkan cahaya motor di belakangnya. Gadis itu menyeringai lalu menginjak gas lebih kencang lagi sehingga akhirnya ia ngebut.

Jarum speedometer tidak berhenti bergerak, bahkan sampai 120 km/jam. Sepertinya penyakit ngebutnya kambuh lagi. Tapi karena jalan tersebut tidak terlalu berkelok-kelok dengan mudah gadis itu dapat membuat Sasuke tertinggal agak jauh. Walaupun tertinggal Sasuke juga masih berpacu dengan angin untuk mengejar mobil di depannya, "Merepotkan!" ia mengeluh sambil terus mengejar.

Sakura tetap menyeringai karena Sasuke tertinggal. Kakinya masih belum lepas dari gas sehingga mobilnya tetap melaju sangat kencang. Sedikit berbangga mungkin, karena bisa mengalahkan laki-laki dalam kebut-kebutan. Toh, di tol ini sepi dan hanya beberapa lampu remang-remang yang menjadi saksi bisu semuanya.

Tangan masih berada di setir begitu juga kaki yang masih berada di gas ketika Sakura membaca papan yang tidak jauh dari arahnya mengatakan 'Area terlarang'. Tidak jauh dari mobil Sakura, terlihat sebuah jembatan yang di pagari. Karena mobil masih berpacu, otomatis pagar tersebut di tabrak dan kini gadis berambut pink tersebut berada di sebuah jembatan.

Seolah tidak bisa berhenti, gadis di dalam mobil tersebut hanya ternganga ketika melihat seseorang di depan mobilnya sedang menatapnya tajam penuh dendam seperti ia sudah menunggu lama disana. Ingin putus jantung Sakura saat tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti mendadak – padahal ia tidak menginjak rem – yang mengakibatkan mobil tersebut jungkir balik karena kecepatan yang terlalu tinggi.

_CCRRAAAASSSHHH!_

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

To be continued..

Uweh. Maaf kalo ada typo ga proof read. Buru-buru maaf juga kalo kurang serem & alurnya maksa. Ngetiknya buru-buru banget -_-'


End file.
